Chapter List
Prologue Chapter 1 – Hunter Chapter 2 – Malice Chapter 3 – Challenge Chapter 4 – Deal Chapter 5 – Gain Chapter 6 – Parents Chapter 7 – Defiance Chapter 8 – Different Races Chapter 9 – Calculation Chapter 10 – Kill Chapter 11 – Trick Chapter 12 – Snoop Chapter 13 – Frighten Chapter 14 – The Day Chapter 15 – The Ancestral Worship Ceremony Chapter 16 – Bloodline Chapter 17 – The Senior Magus Chapter 18 – Violence Chapter 19 – Inherited Magus Treasure Chapter 20 – Bullying Chapter 21 – Enemy Chapter 22 – Jiang Xue Chapter 23 – Conspiracy Chapter 24 – Agreement Chapter 25 – Information Chapter 26 – Ambush Chapter 27 – Black Water Chapter 28 – Transfer Chapter 29 – Qing Yi Chapter 30 – Faint Chapter 31 – Wake Chapter 32 – The Coldbrook valley Chapter 33 – Savage Chapter 34 – Four Eyes Chapter 35 – Invulnerable Chapter 36 – Crisis Chapter 37 – Puppet Chapter 38 – Counterattack Chapter 39 – Stalemated Chapter 40 – Release Chapter 41 – Conspire Chapter 42 – Counterplan Chapter 43 – Ambush Chapter 44 – Hurt Chapter 45 – Push Chapter 46 – Frustration Chapter 47 – Failure Chapter 48 – Punishment Chapter 49 – Interrogation Chapter 50 – Aftermath Chapter 51 – Collusion Chapter 52 – First Encounter Chapter 53 – Po Chapter 54 – Presented Medicine Chapter 55 – Medicine Chapter 56 – Awakening Chapter 57 – Encounter Chapter 58 – Avoiding the bait Chapter 59 – Asking For Help Chapter 60 – Reinforcements Chapter 61 – Wild Fire Chapter 62 – Besieged Chapter 63 – Allied forces Chapter 64 – Soul-Calling Chapter 65 – Counterplot Chapter 66 – Strike Chapter 67 – Trap Chapter 68 – Snow Melted Chapter 69 – Massacre Chapter 70 – Seeking Revenge For The Smallest Grievance Chapter 71 – Suppress Chapter 72 – Straw Dog Chapter 73 – Offerings Chapter 74 – Bloodline Chapter 75 – Brothers Chapter 76 – Truth Chapter 77 – Private Property Chapter 78 – Family Property Chapter 79 – Rainy Season Chapter 80 – The Temporary manor Chapter 81 – Man Man Chapter 82 – Bodyguard Chapter 83 – Strength Chapter 84 – Inhuman Chapter 85 – Essence Milk of The Earth Chapter 86 – Harden the body Chapter 87 – Madness Chapter 88 – Make a Run For It Chapter 89 – Blood Moon Chapter 90 – Opening the Sky Chapter 91 – Runaway Chapter 92 – Injuries Chapter 93 – Running away from the killers Chapter 94 – Fight and Kill Chapter 95 – Kill the Monster Chapter 96 – First Kill Chapter 97 – A Difficult Situation Chapter 98 – Magus King’s Tomb Chapter 99 – Breaking Jiang Yao Chapter 100 – A Middle-aged Man Chapter 101 – Wen Ming Chapter 102 – Return Chapter 103 – The Trial of Yuan Dan Chapter 104 – Shocking Information Chapter 105 – Condemnation Chapter 106 – The Guards of Gods Chapter 107 – Beating Hard Chapter 108 – Raise an Army Chapter 109 – Delivering a Message Chapter 110 – Bad News Chapter 111 – Loan Chapter 112 – Force Attack Chapter 113 – Encircle the Valley Chapter 114 – Horrifying Chapter 115 – Going to the South Chapter 116 – ‘Fellow’ Chapter 117 – Wait A Second Chapter 118 – Predestined Chapter 119 – Forcing Assault Chapter 120 – The Country of God Chapter 121 – Prince Chapter 122 – Tonggong Chapter 123 – Go Out For A Battle Chapter 124 – Eliminating the Accomplices Chapter 125 – Conflict Chapter 126 – Tidying Up Chapter 127 – Boiling the Sea Chapter 128 – The Bet Chapter 129 – Remains Chapter 130 – Single One Chapter 131 – Rush ahead Chapter 132 – Breaking the formation Chapter 133 – Going Home Chapter 134 – Transition Chapter 135 – New Meridians Chapter 136 – Game of powers Chapter 137 – Changes Chapter 138 – Invitation Chapter 139 – The Trade Caravan Chapter 140 – Sigh Chapter 141 – Strange Guests Chapter 142 – Provoke Chapter 143 – Animal Attack Chapter 144 – Shadow Attack Chapter 145 – Blood Curse Chapter 146 – Warm Heart Chapter 147 – Danger Chapter 148 – Life-taking Chapter 149 – Furious Man Man Chapter 150 – The journey Chapter 151 – Tax collection Chapter 152 – Human as a tax Chapter 153 – Kidnap Chapter 154 – Killing In A Row Chapter 155 – Destroying the Ships Chapter 156 – Setup A Monument Chapter 157 – The Midland Chapter 158 – Rich Soil Chapter 159 – Civilization Chapter 160 – Knowledge Chapter 161 – Exploit Chapter 162 – Conquer Chapter 163 – Crazy Monsters Chapter 164 – Violence. Chapter 165 – Break the armour Chapter 166 – Lesson Chapter 167 – Old Friend Chapter 168 – Magi Palace Chapter 169 – Apprentice Chapter 170 – Choose Chapter 171 – Decision Chapter 172 – Delve Deeply Into Practice Chapter 173 – Taisi Chapter 174 – Jiang Yong Chapter 175 – Public Enemy Chapter 176 – Society Chapter 177 – Proud Chapter 178 – Enraged Chapter 179 – Take their lives! Chapter 180 – Shaosi Chapter 181 – Life Force Chapter 182 – Plan Chapter 183 – Friends Chapter 184 – Surrounded Chapter 185 – Arrow from the shadow Chapter 186 – Sideway Look Chapter 187 – Partners Chapter 188 – Killed by the Arrow Chapter 189 – Making Friends Chapter 190 – Deadly Curse Chapter 191 – Task Chapter 192 – Reunion Chapter 193 – Team Up Chapter 194 – Rong Mountain Chapter 195 – Senior Magus Chapter 196 – Shadow Thorn Chapter 197 – Shadow and Light Chapter 198 – Struck Down Chapter 199 – Arrows Came At Night Chapter 200 – Pray Chapter 201 – Poisonous Rain Chapter 202 – Release Chapter 203 – Candle Dragon Chapter 204 – Weal and Woe Chapter 205 – Slaves Chapter 206 – Horrible Bugs Chapter 207 – Hive Chapter 208 – Bug Slave Chapter 209 – Crystal Mine Chapter 210 – Lie Mountain Chapter 211 – Trouble Chapter 212 – Magical Space Chapter 213 – Holy Weapon Chapter 214 – Body Strengthening Chapter 215 – Overall situation Chapter 216 – Deacon Chapter 217 – Prince Chapter 218 – A false countercharge Chapter 219 – Wuyou Chapter 220 – Shameless Chapter 221 – Counterplan Chapter 222 – Interception Chapter 223 – Confession Chapter 224 – Bad luck Chapter 225 – Fall on Evil Days Chapter 226 – News of his death Chapter 227 – Sudden Death Chapter 228 – Association Chapter 229 – Ku Quan Chapter 230 – Special Abilities Chapter 231 – Count Chong Chapter 232 – Presenting oneself in front of the king Chapter 233 – Confrontation Chapter 234 – Being taken into custody Chapter 235 – Jail Chapter 236 – Preach Chapter 237 – Xie Zhi Chapter 238 – Gui Ling Chapter 239 – Enjoy the music Chapter 240 – Kill Meng Ao Chapter 241 – Release souls from purgatory Chapter 242 – Kang Chapter 243 – Delusions Chapter 244 – Suppressed Chapter 245 – Domineering Chapter 246 – Twisting the situation Chapter 247 – Join the army Chapter 248 – Struck Chapter 249 – Give a gift Chapter 250 – Deal Chapter 251 – The Yu Dynasty Chapter 252 – Chi Ban Mountain Chapter 253 – Special Army Chapter 254 – Encounter Chapter 255 – Refugees Chapter 256 – Pursuers Chapter 257 – Little frustration Chapter 258 – Close combat Chapter 259 – Blood power Chapter 260 – Evil Blood Chapter 261 – Snipe Kill Chapter 262 – Magic bow Chapter 263 – The magic but formation Chapter 264 – Emergency Chapter 265 – Ginger Chapter 266 – Information Chapter 267 – Hatch Chapter 268 – The ocean of bugs Chapter 269 – Surrender Chapter 270 – Bug puppet Chapter 271 – Bug attack Chapter 272 – Infuriating Chapter 273 – Array Chapter 274 – Useless Chapter 275 – Determination Chapter 276 – Blood Waves Chapter 277 – Burn the blood Chapter 278 – Encircled Chapter 279 – Tusk Chapter 280 – Start the war Chapter 281 – Blood Scent Chapter 282 – Brutal Chapter 283 – Encircled and Suppressed Chapter 284 – The war between Emperors Chapter 285 – Watch Chapter 286 – Yanluo Chapter 287 – Seeing a ghost Chapter 288 – Tangled Fight Chapter 289 – Fight again Chapter 290 – Collapse Chapter 291 – Teleport Chapter 292 – Counterattack Chapter 293 – Retreat Chapter 294 – Formidable Enemy Chapter 295 – Nailhead Chapter 296 – Spies Chapter 297 – The first shot Chapter 298 – The second shot Chapter 299 – Take an apprentice Chapter 300 – Yu Yu Chapter 301 – A lecture on toolmaking Chapter 302 – Forging a Weapon Chapter 303 – Knowledge Chapter 304 – Inspiration of magic formations Chapter 305 – Sudden Rage Chapter 306 – Curse Casters Chapter 307 – Curse Battle Chapter 308 – Fury Chapter 309 – Save Chapter 310 – Ji Mo Chapter 311 – Power Chapter 312 – Clansmen Chapter 313 – Slaves Chapter 314 – A Sudden Twist Chapter 315 – Pounce Chapter 316 – Magic Formation Artist Chapter 317 – Mutual Hurt Chapter 318 – Flying Hammer Chapter 319 – Rise of the Magic Formation Chapter 320 – Magic Formation Kill Chapter 321 – Magic Formation Escape Chapter 322 – Chase Chapter 323 – Capture Chapter 324 – Kill a Di Chapter 325 – Kill that Captive Chapter 326 – Shock Chapter 327 – The Heart of a Slave Chapter 328 – Reprimand Chapter 329 – A Hard Nut Chapter 330 – Free Him From the Pain Chapter 331 – Fiery Pearl Chapter 332 – Eight Thousand Chapter 333 – Redeem Chapter 334 – Glory Chapter 335 – Blackmail Chapter 336 – A Heavenly-high Price Chapter 337 – Extortion Chapter 338 – Lure Chapter 339 – Plan Chapter 340 – Sword Formation Chapter 341 – Take the Credit Chapter 342 – Take Disciples Chapter 343 – Market Chapter 344 – Black Market Chapter 345 – Strangely Heroic Woman Chapter 346 – Forcibly Selling Chapter 347 – Qian Tan Chapter 348 – Wildness Chapter 349 – Explanation Chapter 350 – Reasonable Chapter 351 – Enemy Chapter 352 – Arrow Guards Chapter 353 – Been Shot Chapter 354 – Been Caught Chapter 355 – Collision Chapter 356 – Thunder Formation Chapter 357 – A Sudden Change Chapter 358 – Arrow King Chapter 359 – Qingniao Chapter 360 – Cannot Win Chapter 361 – Spirit Blood Chapter 362 – Expanding Meridians Chapter 363 – Be of One Heart Chapter 364 – Rounding Up Chapter 365 – Fighting Over the Tree Chapter 366 – Dragon-kind Chapter 367 – Rich Chapter 368 – Picking Up Chapter 369 – Scare Off Chapter 370 – Magi Master Chapter 371 – Inner Palace Chapter 372 – Magi Chapter 373 – Message Chapter 374 – The King of Trees Chapter 375 – Persuasion Chapter 376 – True Heart Chapter 377 – Breaking In Chapter 378 – Proudness Chapter 379 – Slap Chapter 380 – Extreme Rage Chapter 381 – Qing Mei Chapter 382 – Yanluo Chapter 383 – Plan Chapter 384 – Armament Chapter 385: Clinch the Deal Chapter 386: Start Chapter 387: Make A Show Chapter 388: A Great Show Chapter 389: Deep Entering Chapter 390: Make Battle Formation Chapter 391: Settle Old Scores Chapter 392: A Small Loss Chapter 393: Encircle the City Chapter 394: Capture Alive Chapter 395: Abandon the Town Chapter 396: Blood Bait Chapter 397: Progress Chapter 398: Control Chapter 399: Deliver All Living Creatures From Torment Chapter 400: Convert and Betray Chapter 401: Itchy Chapter 402: Close Chapter 403: Sword attack Chapter 404: Sword Kill Chapter 405: An Army of Spirit Creatures Chapter 406: Turn the Weapon Around Chapter 407: Shock Chapter 408: Converging Attack Chapter 409: Nether Moon Chapter 410: Scramble For the Credit Chapter 411: Nether Moon Kill Chapter 412: Attack the Formation Chapter 413: Magic Formation Fight Chapter 414: Silence the Sound Chapter 415: A Fight Between Emperors Chapter 416: Competition Between the Two Sects Chapter 417: Chop the Body Chapter 418: Arrow Rain Chapter 419: Twist Chapter 420: Withdraw the Troops Chapter 421: Meritorious Merit Chapter 422: Inner Journey Chapter 423: Sword Wound Chapter 424: Resuscitation Chapter 425: Taking Out Chapter 426: Return Chapter 427: Return Journey Chapter 428: Disturbance Chapter 429: A Female Slave Chapter 430: Dragooning Chapter 431: Bribe Chapter 432: Abduct Her at Night Chapter 433: Hostile Chapter 434: Teleport Chapter 435: Be Obedient Chapter 436: Migratory Clans Chapter 437: Snatch Chapter 438: Capture Alive Chapter 439: Mightiness Chapter 440: Eight Magus Kings Chapter 441: Scapegoat Chapter 442: Short-stay Palace Chapter 443: Quiet Chapter 444: Bad Guests Chapter 445: Buy Out Chapter 446: Beat Up Chapter 447: Hang Up Chapter 448: Block the Door Chapter 449: Convene Chapter 450: Sky-Offering Chapter 451: Rewarding Chapter 452: Celebrating Chapter 453: Banquet Chapter 454: Bash the Monkey Chapter 455: Earth-Splitting Chapter 456: Acknowledge His Guilt Chapter 457: Drink at Night Chapter 458: Advice Chapter 459: A Heart to Heart Talk Chapter 460: Tranquil Extinction Chapter 461: Priest Corpse Chapter 462: Agreement Chapter 463: Purchase Chapter 464: The Journey Chapter 465: Making a Painstaking Investigation Chapter 466: Making a Painstaking Investigation (2) Chapter 467: Making a Painstaking Investigation (3) Chapter 468: Making a Painstaking Investigation (4) Chapter 469: Contention Chapter 470: Bear the Blame Chapter 471: The Discord Between Brothers Chapter 472: Redeem the Soul Chapter 473: Build the Body Chapter 474: The Soul Came Back Chapter 475: Allegiance Chapter 476: Usurp the Throne Chapter 477: Hijack Chapter 478: Strike the ‘Mei’ Chapter 479: Summon Them to Surrender Chapter 480: Surrendered Warriors Chapter 481: Yao Mountain Chapter 482: Planning Chapter 483: A God Chapter 484: Kua E Chapter 485: Divine Magic Formations Chapter 486: Breaking Ground Chapter 487: Sprouting Chapter 488: Be A Teacher Chapter 489: Dojo Chapter 490: A Secret Visitor Chapter 491: Enemy Attack Chapter 492: Flow Bandits Chapter 493: Pay Tribute Chapter 494: Sweet-Scented Girl Chapter 495: Immortality Chapter 496: Plan Chapter 497: Warm Fragrance Chapter 498: Watch Chapter 499: Dispose Chapter 500: Dowry Chapter 501: Totem Chapter 502: Story Chapter 503: Insight Chapter 504: A lesson Chapter 505: Slating Chapter 506: Farewell Chapter 507: Completion Chapter 508: Residents Chapter 509: Educational Administration Chapter 510: Thriving Chapter 511: Powerful and Prosperous Chapter 512: Here Came Xia Chapter 513: Crow Strike Chapter 514: Raging Crows Chapter 515: Crow Attack Chapter 516: The Grades of Dao Chapter 517: Pilgrimage Chapter 518: Intent of Dao Chapter 519: Ambuscade Chapter 520: Defeat Divine Magi Chapter 521: Capturing Alive Chapter 522: Attack the City Chapter 523: Water Attack Chapter 524: The Tough City Chapter 525: Turbulence Chapter 526: Humiliation Chapter 527: Excuse Chapter 528: Accusation Chapter 529: Father Chapter 530: Deterrence Chapter 531: Apologize Chapter 532: Talking at Night Chapter 533: Choice Chapter 534: Being Shrewish and Making a Scene Chapter 535: Suppressing Chapter 536: Reason This Out Chapter 537: Commotion Chapter 538: Confusion Chapter 539: Repeat Chapter 540: Crack Chapter 541: Come Out to the World Chapter 542: Come One After Another Chapter 543: Entrust Chapter 544: The Secret of Magus Kings Chapter 545: Ancient Secret Chapter 546: Prepare for the Breakthrough Chapter 547: Essence Sun Fire Chapter 548: A Major Breakthrough Chapter 549: Making a Casual Demonstration of His Capability Chapter 550: Tit for Tat Chapter 551: Mutual Aggression Chapter 552: Bo Qiujia Chapter 553: Calculation Chapter 554: Prince Gong Sun Chapter 555: Non-humankind Messengers Chapter 556: A Letter of Challenge Chapter 557: Candidates Chapter 558: Shifu’s Homegate Chapter 559: Treasures Presented by Xuan Du Chapter 560: Marriage Chapter 561: Mr. Crow Upgrading Chapter 562: The Magical Small Cauldron Chapter 563: Everything Grows Chapter 564: Creative Natural Power Chapter 565: Shopping Chapter 566: Si Ming Chapter 567: Grace Chapter 568: The Young Master of the Phoenix kind Chapter 569: Old Life Chapter 570: Call-up Chapter 571: Tortoise Chariot Chapter 572: Death Threat Chapter 573: A Brother and Sister Turn Against Each Other Chapter 574: Mental Strike Chapter 575: Above the Sky Chapter 576: Entirely Different Chapter 577: Kill With a Thunder Chapter 578: Close Attention Chapter 579: World Hunting Chapter 580: Portal Chapter 581: Enter Chapter 582: The Killing Intent of the World Chapter 583: A Magical World Chapter 584: Harvest Chapter 585: The Least Bit of Difference Chapter 586: Intelligent Creatures Chapter 587: Following Chapter 588: Visiting the Small Island at Night Chapter 589: Local Captives Chapter 590: Holy Spirit Messenger Chapter 591: Defeat the Messenger Chapter 592: Holy Spirit Descended Chapter 593: Be Defeated and Flee Chapter 594: All Had Different Stories Chapter 595: Robbery Chapter 596: Loot the Luck Chapter 597: A War Between Countries Chapter 598: Qiong Sang Prince Chapter 599: Trap Chapter 600: One From the Holy Land Chapter 601: Holy Land Chapter 602: Alive Body Chapter 603: Holy Palace Chapter 604: Opportunity Chapter 605: Take the Opportunity and Break In Chapter 606: Secret Yu Clan Seal Chapter 607: Set a Trap Chapter 608: The Danger is Coming Chapter 609: Ancestor Souls Showing Up Chapter 610: Hunted By The Ancestor Soul Chapter 611: Adverse Impacts Chapter 612: River Earl Chapter 613: Frustrate the River Earl Slightly Chapter 614: Sneak Attack and Snatch Chapter 615: Transboundary Loot Chapter 616: Entering Unavoidable Confrontation Chapter 617: A Sneak Attack Launched by Priest Corpse Chapter 618: Space Ancestor Soul Chapter 619: Destiny Chapter 620: Elder Destiny Chapter 621: Reluctant Invitation Chapter 622: A Surprising Reunion Chapter 623: A Hidden Worry Chapter 624: Fight for Fortune Chapter 625: A Competition Chapter 626: Honored Guests at Holy Land Chapter 627: An Army Arriving Chapter 628: Dragon and Phoenix Chapter 629: Coordinated Attack Chapter 630: A Great Mess Chapter 631: World Accompanying Spirit Treasure Chapter 632: Wealthy Dragon-kind and Phoenix-kind Chapter 633: An Emergency Mediation Chapter 634: Evil Jia Clan Chapter 635: Kill Ancestor Souls Chapter 636: Especially Strong Chapter 637: Invulnerable Chapter 638: The Invincible State Chapter 639: Frontal Challenge Chapter 640: Resist Chapter 641: The Enemies of the World Chapter 642: Manipulating the Great Dao of Nature Chapter 643: Forcibly Kill Chapter 644: Chaos Sword Power Chapter 645: Strengthen the Defenses and Clear the Fields Chapter 646: Withdraw From the Holy Land Chapter 647: The Fallen Land Chapter 648: Pan Xi Divine Mirror Chapter 649: Great Functions Chapter 650: Dragon and Phoenix Conspiring Chapter 651: Educate All Living Creatures Chapter 652: All Living Creatures Are Miserable Chapter 653: Di Cha’s Game Chapter 654: Gong Gong Chapter 655: Warm-hearted Chapter 656: Sign Chapter 657: Human Lives Are As Cheap As Grasses Chapter 658: Suffer a Heavy Loss Chapter 659: Real Fight Chapter 660: Afraid Chapter 661: The First Battle Chapter 662: Sacrifice Chapter 663: The First Kill of Elder Destiny Chapter 664: Elder Destiny Kills in a Row Chapter 665: Strong Destiny Chapter 666: Force Back Chapter 667: Joint Handed Attack Chapter 668: Awareness Chapter 669: Pan Xi’s Body Chapter 670: Supreme Holy Puppet Chapter 671: Holy Puppet Attack Chapter 672: Rampant Chapter 673: Invincible Chapter 674: A Clone of Flower Chapter 675: Seek Refuge Chapter 676: Cover a Retreat Chapter 677: Sword Light Chapter 678: Eight Spirit Star Chapter 679: Burn Chapter 680: Invincible Defense Chapter 681: Frontal Defeat Chapter 682: Encounter with Pan Xi Chapter 683: Fight Pan Xi Chapter 684: Self-Hurting Chapter 685: Chi You Chapter 686: Chi You’s Heart Chapter 687: Push Chapter 688: The Final Battle Chapter 689: Fight Hard Chapter 690: River Earl Fights Chapter 691: Ji Hao Attacks Suddenly Chapter 692: Deadlock Chapter 693: Fort-crushing Cannon Chapter 694: Terrifying Strike Chapter 695: Loot in a Burning House Chapter 696: Fight Together Chapter 697: Self-contradiction Chapter 698: Self-destruction of the Cannon Chapter 699: Remaining Force Chapter 700: Tempted Chapter 701: Sudden Side Change Chapter 702: Sudden Killing Intent Chapter 703: A Dangerous Moment Chapter 704: Be An Onlooker Chapter 705: Admit Defeat Chapter 706: The End Chapter 707: Trap Pan Xi with a Magic Formation Chapter 708: Fight For Ownership Chapter 709: A Million Military Credits Chapter 710: Gong Gong’s Anger Chapter 711: Gong Gong Left in Anger Chapter 712: The Final Harvest Chapter 713: A Shocking News From Home Chapter 714: Return to Yao Mountain Chapter 715: The Final Plan Chapter 716: Dishi Cha’s Soliloquy Chapter 717: Family Issue Chapter 718: Evil Water Dungeon Chapter 719: Money-Giving Elder Chapter 720: Activating the Divine Magic Formation Chapter 721: Pan Xi Mutates Chapter 722: The Great Dao of Nature Replayed Chapter 723: Terrifying Counterforce Chapter 724: The Miserable State of Liang Zhu City Chapter 725: Graphic Coordinates Chapter 726: Family Discord Chapter 727: Visiting Dark Sun Chapter 728: Powerful Slave Chapter 729: Came to Seek A Marriage Alliance Chapter 730: Purchasing Information Chapter 731: Supreme Treasure Sky Eye Chapter 732: Meeting Again in A Black Market Chapter 733: A Competition Between the Dragon-kind and Phoenix-kind Chapter 734: Exchange of Interests Chapter 735: New Problems Crop up Unexpectedly Chapter 736: Full Moon People Chapter 737: High Moon Noble Chapter 738: Sky-Opening and Earth-Splitting Chapter 739: Merging with the Sky Eye Chapter 740: A Magical Barbette Chapter 741: A Cultivator on the Tramp Chapter 742: A Town Near Liang Zhu City Chapter 743: Experience in the Town Chapter 744: Family Revenge Chapter 745: Concentrate on Making Profits Chapter 746: Prison Manager Chapter 747: A Tacit Trade Chapter 748: A Savior Descending from the Sky Chapter 749: Tempting Money Chapter 750: Acting Family Leader Chapter 751: Soul Contract Chapter 752: In Prison Chapter 753: Armed to the Teeth Chapter 754: Teleport From the Prison Chapter 755: Snitch Chapter 756: Encircle Black Shark Castle Chapter 757: Xiu Clan Master Chapter 758: Mighty Chapter 759: Fireball Chapter 760: Forcefully Suppress Chapter 761: Moho Staff Chapter 762: Snatch the Treasure Chapter 763: A Sky-high Price of A Man Chapter 764: Seal the Space Chapter 765: Cover Retreat Chapter 766: The Power of the Staff Chapter 767: Dark Divine Curse Chapter 768: Shocked Back Chapter 769: Encircled by A Strong Force Chapter 770: Injured In A Row Chapter 771: Sweep Away All Obstacles Chapter 772: Encircled by An Army Chapter 773: Reinforcement Comes From the Sky Chapter 774: Emperor Xuanyuan’s Shifu Chapter 775: Bygones Chapter 776: Secret Old Stories Chapter 777: Pan Gu’s Defence Chapter 778: The Secret of Fortune Chapter 779: Heavy Responsibility From the Sect Chapter 780: The Dispute in the Base Chapter 781: Coordinate Chapter 782: Study The World Chapter 783: Yu Yu Returns Chapter 784: The Heaven and Earth Golden Bridge Chapter 785: Travel Across Space Chapter 786: The Eye of Dao of Sun Chapter 787: The Seed of Dao of Sun Chapter 788: The First Star Chapter 789: The Power of A Divine Magus Chapter 790: Show Something of His Abilities Chapter 791: Violently Conquer Chapter 792: The Great Ceremony Chapter 793: Tushan Old Man Chapter 794: As Wealthy as the Dragon-kind and Phoenix-kind Chapter 795: Monopoly Chapter 796: A Snowing Night and A Beautiful Girl Chapter 797: First Appearance Chapter 798: Bribe Chapter 799: Arrow Attack Chapter 800: The Blood Hatred Chapter 801: Perfect Talent Chapter 802: Destructive Dark Thunder Chapter 803: Get Involved Chapter 804: Reverse the Time Chapter 805: Xiang Liu Kill Chapter 806: Beheading Chapter 807: The responsibility of Supervision Chapter 808: About to be Activated Chapter 809: A Trip Across Space Chapter 810: Following Chapter 811: A World of Water Chapter 812: A Journey with Bad Luck Chapter 813: Local Water Spirits Chapter 814: Creature With Instinct Chapter 815: Escape Chapter 816: Nest Chapter 817: Surprise Attack Chapter 818: Intelligent Group Chapter 819: A Magical Race Chapter 820: Saving Them Chapter 821: Quiet Life Divine Flower Chapter 822: Quiet Life Divine Fruit Chapter 823: Deep Underwater Chapter 824: The Holy Land of Spirit Mermaids and Mermen Chapter 825: A Shocking Discovery Chapter 826: They Have Been Here Chapter 827: Evil Mermaids and Mermen Siege Chapter 828: Availing the Opportunity to Get In Chapter 829: Remerging Chapter 830: Great Causes and Great Effects Chapter 831: Infinitude Underwater City Chapter 832: Kappa Chapter 833: Kappa’s Army Chapter 834: Ji Hao Sets a Trap Chapter 835: Ji Hao Boils the Sea Chapter 836: The Disturbance of Destiny Chapter 837: Tushan Construction Site Chapter 838: A Trap Among Stars Chapter 839: The Killing Poison of Snake Xiu Chapter 840: The Forbidden Card Chapter 841: Break Into the Heaven Chapter 842: Into the Heaven Chapter 843: Occupy the Heaven Chapter 844: Control the Divine Sleeping Palace Chapter 845: The Gate Keeper Chapter 846: The Divine Origin Pool Chapter 847: Burn Kappa Chapter 848: Kill Kappa Chapter 849: Back to Southern Wasteland Chapter 850: Zhu Rong’s Invitation Chapter 851: Meeting Zhu Rong Again Chapter 852: The Fire Sea Divine Palace Chapter 853: Suppressing the Evils Forever Chapter 854: The First Chi You Chapter 855: An Eternal Being Chapter 856: A Southern Wasteland Man Chapter 857: Golden Body, Treasure Body Chapter 858: Human Weapon Chapter 859: A Powerful Magic Chapter 860: Flying Chapter 861: Sky Devil? Chapter 862: The True Face of Sky Devil Chapter 863: The Rising Evil Flame Chapter 864: Unassailable Chapter 865: The Sword Formation Kills the Devil Chapter 866: Intruding the Divine Palace Again Chapter 867: Possess The Body and Take the Soul Chapter 868: The Cauldron and The Original Spirit Chapter 869: Above the Common Chapter 870: Dimond Cuts Dimond Chapter 871: Cross Bite Chapter 872: Unexpected Possibility Chapter 873: Search For The Devil Million Miles Away Chapter 874: Encountering Priest Mu Chapter 875: Priest Mu Sheds Blood Chapter 876: Follow The Sound Here Chapter 877: Bullying Act Chapter 878: Shifu and Disciple Join Hands Chapter 879: The Fight Between Two Powerful Beings Chapter 880: Quick Kill Chapter 881: The Trace of the Devil Chapter 882: Two Powerful Beings Chapter 883: Fight the Devil Chapter 884: Coming One After Another Chapter 885: Four Powerful Beings Come Out Together Chapter 886: The Embryo Chaos Sword Chapter 887: Nine Suns Devil-Destroying Sword Chapter 888: A Piece of Tree Bark Chapter 889: Nine Suns Stainless Cloak Chapter 890: Ten-Thousand Arrows Kill Chapter 891: Teamed Up Chapter 892: Kill Ten-Thousand Enemies Chapter 893: Nail Head Arrow Book Chapter 894: Chase the Soul for Ten-Thousand Miles Chapter 895: The Chosen One Chapter 896: Everyone Improve Chapter 897: Cut Yi Shen Chapter 898: The Death of Wuyou Chapter 899: Gong Gong’s Anger Chapter 900: Tacit Agreement Chapter 901: Gong Gong’s Power Chapter 902: Hundred Dragons Take up the Water Chapter 903: The Silence of Tianming Chapter 904: The Holy Blood From Xuanyuan Chapter 905: Lotus Body Chapter 906: Gong Sun Tianming Chapter 907: Disturbances Chapter 908: The Beginning of Unrest Chapter 909: Departing Chapter 910: The Great Formation Activated Chapter 911: The Weapon Chooses Its Owner Chapter 912: You Xiong City Chapter 913: Possessed by Sky Devil Chapter 914: Divine Thunder Descend Chapter 915: Facing The Sky Devil Chapter 916: All Attack Chapter 917: Killed by Gong Gong Chapter 918: A Fight Between Fire and The Water Chapter 919: Mountain Collapsing Chapter 920: Hit the Mountain Chapter 921: Heroes Chapter 922: Guard Chapter 923: Join Hands Chapter 924: Give A Suggestion Under the Danger Chapter 925: Sky-Turning Seal Chapter 926: A Heavy Rain Chapter 927: Torrents of Rain Chapter 928: Interrogate Chapter 929: The Change in Pan Jia World Chapter 930: A Sign of the Flood Chapter 931: Worlds Connected Chapter 932: A Great Disaster Chapter 933: Volunteering Chapter 934: A Gleam of Light Chapter 935: Asking Help From the Sect Chapter 936: Work Together Chapter 937: Violently Break Chapter 938: The Directory of Treasures Chapter 939: Sit and Watch Chapter 940: Henggong Bars the Road Chapter 941: Weapon-proof Chapter 942: Bringing Henggong Fish Under Control Chapter 943: An Unexpected Change in The Divine Origin Pool Chapter 944: The Heart of Chaos Chapter 945: Taking The Divine Pivot Hall Chapter 946: One to Three Chapter 947: Gong Gong gets Beaten Chapter 948: Get Away Safely Chapter 949: The Beginning Stage of Water-control Chapter 950: Ten-Thousand Dragons Seal the Water Chapter 951: The Army of Water Creatures Chapter 952: The Enormous Shark, King of Aquatic Creatures Chapter 953: Shark Brothers Chapter 954: The Disaster of the Water-kind Chapter 955: Boiling Water Chapter 956: The God of Si Water Chapter 957: Thrilling Fight Against the River God Chapter 958: Cut the River God Chapter 959: Catch Alive Chapter 960: Roasted Octopus Chapter 961: The Miserable Situation After the Disaster Chapter 962: Sweep Across and Put Down Chapter 963: Ambition of the Dragon King Chapter 964: Sneak Attack Again Chapter 965: Bao Shu and Bao Yin Chapter 966: The Destruction of Both of Them Chapter 967: Bewilder with A Secret Magic Chapter 968: Have Ample Food and Clothing Chapter 969: Ominous Omen Chapter 970: Unexpected Chapter 971: Go Alone Chapter 972: Dark Killing Thread Chapter 973: Going in the House Chapter 974: The River God and His Sons Chapter 975: Dark Killing Flags Chapter 976: Immeasurable Dark Power Chapter 977: Eat His Own Bitter Fruit Chapter 978: Deep Dark Soul Cauldron Chapter 979: Take the Cauldron And the Bottle Chapter 980: The Real Purpose Chapter 981: Take the Cauldron And the Bottle Chapter 982: Take the Souls Chapter 983: Kill Si Wen Ming Chapter 984: A Body of Breathing Earth Chapter 985: Devour Each Other Chapter 986: Deep Dark Soul Cauldron Chapter 987: Shapeless Deep Dark Chapter 988: Destructive Weapon Chapter 989: Shaking the World Chapter 990: Dachi Makes a Move Chapter 991: The Twelve Emperors in Power Chapter 992: Pride Chapter 993: Ignore Chapter 994: The Rise of the Water-Kind Chapter 995: Unite by Marriage Chapter 996: Snatching the Bride Chapter 997: Crazy and Fierce Chapter 998: The Dao of Taiji Chapter 999: Taiji Creation Chapter 1000: A Big Half Chapter 1001: Arrow Fight Chapter 1002: The Ring of Pangu Bell Chapter 1003: An Arrow Shot From Hiding Chapter 1004: Cut Yi Tian Chapter 1005: Take The Responsibility Chapter 1006: Accompanying Chapter 1007: Chen Chapter 1008: Boy Chen Chapter 1009: Chaos Monster Chapter 1010: Attacked by a Group of Monsters. Chapter 1011: A Long-lasting Hatred Chapter 1012: Ju Fu and Lili Chapter 1013: Original Spirit Creature God Chapter 1014: Supreme Magus, Si Xi Chapter 1015: The Power of A Supreme Magus Chapter 1016: Poor Boy Chen Chapter 1017: He Tu and Lo Shu Great Formation Chapter 1018: Difficult Situation in The Great Formation Chapter 1019: The Power of Si Xi Chapter 1020: The Calculation of the Old Monster Chapter 1021: The True Faces of the Ancient Spirit Creatures Chapter 1022: Mission Chapter 1023: The Fight Never Stopped Chapter 1024: Forced to Bet with Life Chapter 1025: Supreme Magic Treasures Have Souls Chapter 1026: A Great Reversal Chapter 1027: Red Flame Heaven Strike Chapter 1028: The True God of Fire Chapter 1029: Earth God Hou Tu Chapter 1030: Hou Tu Divine Seal Chapter 1031: Feather Mountain Collapses Chapter 1032: Behead Si Xi Chapter 1033: In A Quiet Place Chapter 1034: Slaughter the God Chapter 1035: Another Unexpected Twist Chapter 1036: Si Xi Goes Up To the Sky Chapter 1037: Talk About Supreme Magi at Night Chapter 1038: The Disaster Comes Again Chapter 1039: Massive Invasion Chapter 1040: Pu Ban City Is Surrounded by the Water. Chapter 1041: Inner Hidden Worries Chapter 1042: Arrogance Chapter 1043: Water-Kind Monsters Come Chapter 1044: Lotuses All Over the World Chapter 1045: Heng Xing Chapter 1046: What Saints Can Do Chapter 1047: Rainbow Like Sword Power Chapter 1048: The Current Situation of Pu Ban City Chapter 1049: Mob Chapter 1050: Food Crisis Chapter 1051: Henggong Fish Slave Chapter 1052: Internal Problems Chapter 1053: Dispute Over the Selection of A Person Chapter 1054: The Problem of Food Chapter 1055: Rob Food Chapter 1056: Food Transportation Troop Chapter 1057: The Bottom-line Chapter 1058: Interceptions Chapter 1059: Hou Tu and Gong Gong Chapter 1060: Food Again Chapter 1060: Food Again Chapter 1061: Trap Gong Gong with the Bell Chapter 1062: Fight the Army Alone Chapter 1063: Flying Bears Kill Chapter 1064: Burn the Cities Chapter 1065: A Fire Knows No Morals Chapter 1066: The Right Person For The Mission Chapter 1067: Teach People How To Fish Chapter 1068: The Sunlight Shines Chapter 1069: The Sun Tower Chapter 1070: The Sun Terraced Field Chapter 1071: Enemies Spying Chapter 1072: The Harvest, The Happiness, The Anger Chapter 1073: All Streams to The Final Land Chapter 1074: Five Lands Back into One Chapter 1075: The City On Water Chapter 1076: Ignore It Chapter 1077: Don’t Offend A Woman Chapter 1078: Precious Cauldron Descends From the Sky Chapter 1079: A Monkey Jumping Out Chapter 1080: Strong Oppression Chapter 1081: The Power of the Cauldron Chapter 1082: Make Arrows Chapter 1083: Arrows Like Tidewater Chapter 1084: Silent Awe Chapter 1085: Try the Arrows Chapter 1086: Wolf Tooth Chapter 1087: Life-giving Spring Breeze and Rain Chapter 1088: Take A Disciple For His Shifu Chapter 1089: Make Another Armor Chapter 1090: All-round Upgrade Chapter 1091: A Vow of A Broken Arrow Chapter 1092: His Life Chapter 1093: A Visitor Late At Night Chapter 1094: Fight Wuzhi Qi Chapter 1095: Neck And Neck Chapter 1096: Fight With Magic Powers Chapter 1097: A Chance to Live Chapter 1098: Boil the Rain and Talk at Night Chapter 1100: Force Stop Chapter 1101: Arrow Destroy Chapter 1102: The Extreme of Fire Chapter 1103: Came One After Another Chapter 1104: Si Wen Ming Asks For Help Chapter 1105: A Difficult Situation Chapter 1106: Dragon Blood Drunk Chapter 1107: Pan Gu Defense Chapter 1108: All Spirit Creatures Go Mad Chapter 1109: A Flying Moth Darts into The Fire Chapter 1110: Slaughter Chapter 1111: Enormous Spirit Creatures Strike the City Chapter 1112: Make A Profit in Troubled Situation Chapter 1113: Descendants of Water Apes Chapter 1114: The Power of the Forbidden Magic Chapter 1115: Defeat Chapter 1116: Silver Flood Dragon Chapter 1117: Being Captured Chapter 1118: Face the Queen Chapter 1119: A Sun and Moon Strike Chapter 1120: Strict Rules Chapter 1121: Make The Bet Chapter 1122: A Strike of Devouring Chapter 1123: The Great Dao of Taiji Chapter 1124: A Destroying Strike Chapter 1125: Leg and Leg Chapter 1126: The Secret Dark Sun Magic Chapter 1127: Dark Sun Inheritance Chapter 1128: Shayi Fails Chapter 1129: Yemo Tian Arrives Chapter 1130: The Sadness of Snow Chapter 1131: A Fight Between the Monkey and the Snake Chapter 1132: Ice Flood Dragons Chapter 1133: The Flood Dragon King from the North Sea Chapter 1134: The Only Child Chapter 1135: Flood Dragons and Snakes Chapter 1136: An Unpleasant Conversation Chapter 1137: Cut Xiang Liu Junior Chapter 1138: A Philosophical Problem Chapter 1139: Flowing Poison, Without an End Chapter 1140: Poison Attack Chapter 1141: ‘Natural Disaster’ Chapter 1142: Yu Mu Volunteers Chapter 1143: Try the Poison with His Body Chapter 1144: The Disease God Seal Chapter 1145: The Disease God’s Legacy Chapter 1146: Endless Locust Infestation Chapter 1147: Hundreds of Millions of Floating Bodies Chapter 1148: The Flowing Poison Never Stops Chapter 1149: Be Uncovered Chapter 1150: It Has an Affinity for The Flower Chapter 1151: A Magic Lotus Chapter 1152: Sweet Words Chapter 1153: Motionless Chapter 1154: Sudden Unexpected Change Chapter 1155: Break the Formation and Kill Chapter 1156: The Flood Dragon King Changes Chapter 1157: Endless Iceberg Chapter 1158: Caught Flat-Footed Chapter 1159: Helpers Chapter 1160: Suiren Chapter 1161: A Lecture Given By Suiren Chapter 1162: The Water Eye in Huai Water Chapter 1163: Yuan Sheng Chapter 1164: Easily Get In Chapter 1165: Dragon Coffins Chapter 1166: Coffin Keeper Chapter 1167: Yu Ancestor Chapter 1168: Transplant Chapter 1169: Countless Clones Chapter 1170: Break In Chapter 1171: The Man In the Coffin Chapter 1172: Nine Spirits Back into One Chapter 1173: The Date of Return? Chapter 1174: A Shocking Plan Chapter 1175: Before and After Chapter 1176: Seeing Yuan Sheng Again Chapter 1177: The Secret Dragon-slam Art Chapter 1178: A Familiar Feeling Chapter 1179: Dragon-slam Priest Chapter 1180: Dragon-Slam and Tiger-Blast Chapter 1181: Slay Yuan Sheng Chapter 1182: Strange Silhouettes Chapter 1183: Pretend Chapter 1184: A Group of Chaos Monsters Block the Way Chapter 1185: Candle Dragon Light Chapter 1186: The Power of People Chapter 1187: Take Kun Peng Down Chapter 1188: Force Back Chapter 1189: Destroy Thoroughly Chapter 1190: The Sadness of Gong Gong Chapter 1191: Gong Gong Cowered Chapter 1192: Yu Ancestor’s Plan Chapter 1193: Kill Yu with Seven Arrows Chapter 1194: The Wild Goose Flies to the Unseen World Chapter 1195: Devils Again Chapter 1196: Terror Chapter 1197: Arrogant Chapter 1198: Strife Openly and Secretly Chapter 1199: Awe the Sky Devil Chapter 1200: An Embryo of Dao Rushed In Chapter 1201: Mole Chapter 1202: Two ‘Zun’ Attack Suddenly Chapter 1203: Melt the Sky Devils Chapter 1204: Greedy and Crazy Chapter 1205: Frontal Attack Chapter 1206: Ying Zun’s Power Chapter 1207: The True Face Chapter 1208: The Star Guards of The Humankind Chapter 1209: The Obsession with Living Chapter 1210: Cut the Knot Chapter 1211: The Powers of Sky Devils Chapter 1212: Never Peaceful Chapter 1213: Rock Dragon old man’s Soul Chapter 1214: Life and Extinction Chapter 1215: Half Step Supreme Magus Chapter 1216: The Struggling Power Chapter 1217: The Will of the World Chapter 1218: The Instinct of the World Chapter 1219: Arbitrariness Chapter 1220: Emperor Ku’s Offspring Chapter 1221: Strict Rules Chapter 1222: What Ji Wu Can Do Chapter 1223: Datura Poison Chapter 1224: Break Fei Water City Chapter 1225: Heavy penalties during Rough Times Chapter 1226: All in the City Are Slaves Chapter 1227: Hunt Him Down With Full Strength Chapter 1228: Fame Chapter 1229: The Infinitude Lotus World Chapter 1230: Complicit Chapter 1231: Kill, Kill, Kill Chapter 1232: All Worlds Chapter 1233: Divine Flame Bead Chapter 1234: The Golden Bridge Breaks It Chapter 1235: Priest Corpse Disintegrates Chapter 1236: Transmigration Chapter 1237: Be Smitten With Fear Chapter 1238: Sweep Through Chapter 1239: The Eruption of The Intent of Killing Chapter 1240: The Confusion After The Battle Chapter 1241: The Strangeness of Preist Hua Chapter 1242: The Holy Seed of Sky Devils Chapter 1243: Reap As One Has Sown Chapter 1244: True Freedom Chapter 1245: Priest Hua’s Lecture Chapter 1246: Sum Up Chapter 1247: Meeting Again After A Long Separation Chapter 1248: The Nine Water Gates Chapter 1249: Gong Gong’s Determination Chapter 1250: Dark Water Yao Yao Chapter 1251: Hit Below the Belt Chapter 1252: Trying to Be The First Chapter 1253: The First Fight Chapter 1254: Aggressive Ji Hao Chapter 1255: Qiong Sang Shuang, dead Chapter 1256: You Chao Yu Arrives Chapter 1257: You Chao Rock, Defeated Chapter 1258: Joining the Fight Enthusiastically Chapter 1259: Ghost Chariot Chapter 1260: Force Them Away Together Chapter 1261: Be Onlookers Chapter 1262: Suffer Heavy Casualties Chapter 1263: Stalemate Chapter 1264: Strong Armies Chapter 1265: Fire Crows Chapter 1266: Vent The Anger Chapter 1267: The Key Chapter 1268: Sneak Into the Kui Gate Chapter 1269: The Chaotic Spirit Creature Market Chapter 1270: A Yu in the Market Chapter 1271: A Shocking Discovery Chapter 1272: Crayfish Shermie Chapter 1273: Ji Hao Takes a Disciple Chapter 1274: Local Villains Chapter 1275: Teach the Dao and Remove the Mountains Chapter 1276: Teach the Dao, Give the Treasures Chapter 1277: Friendly Neighbor Chapter 1278: Neighbors Should Take Care of Each Other Chapter 1279: Control the Core Chapter 1280: Ao Ao Sends His Army Chapter 1281: Manhunt Chapter 1282: Spirit Creature Market Chapter 1283: Being Surprised Chapter 1284: The Light of Wisdom Chapter 1285: Rich Customer Chapter 1286: Take Away the Firewood Under the Cooking Pot Chapter 1287: Invitation Chapter 1288: The Shell of A Chaos Monster Chapter 1289: The Value of the Shell Chapter 1290: Netherworld Hierarch Chapter 1291: What A Big Trap Chapter 1292: Eighteen Clones Chapter 1293: Talk About the Great Dao, Gift the Treasures Chapter 1294: Dragon, Tiger, Lion, Mammoth Chapter 1295: My Friend, You’re Destined to be One of Us Chapter 1296: The Great Salvation Seal Chapter 1297: Break All With the Strength Chapter 1298: Peacemaker Chapter 1299: Eat a Humble Pie Chapter 1300: The Power of A Spirit Creature King Chapter 1301: Violent Blood Chapter 1302: Warm-up for the Auction Chapter 1303: Stern Warning Chapter 1304: Arrogant Crayfish Chapter 1305: The Treasure From the Dragon Palace Chapter 1306: Pan Jia Descended Chapter 1307: This Isn’t Right Chapter 1308: The Netherworld Blood Ganoderma Chapter 1309: Impatient Pan Jia Chapter 1310: Start Fighting Chapter 1311: Great Liberty Chapter 1312: Stars In the Sky Chapter 1313: Pan Gu’s Front Teeth Chapter 1314: All-Conquering Chapter 1315: Smash with the Bell Chapter 1316: Netherworld Soul Chain Chapter 1317: Gone Traceless Chapter 1318: Taiji Dragon Horn Chapter 1319: Young Dragons and Phoenixes Chapter 1320: The Trade of Blood Ganoderma Chapter 1321: A Pair of Poor Things Chapter 1322: Large Family People Chapter 1323: Everybody Has A Plan Chapter 1324: Assassinate Wu Gu Chapter 1325: The Twelve Worlds Arrive Chapter 1326: Return Through the Space Chapter 1327: The Destination — Pan Gu! Chapter 1328: Welcoming Ceremony Chapter 1329: Cut the Serpent Chapter 1330: Utterly Isolated Gong Gong Chapter 1331: Dark Water Serpent Slough Chapter 1332: Whose Credit? Chapter 1333: Because of Jealousy Chapter 1334: He Who Has A Mind to Beat His Dog Will Easily Find A Stick Chapter 1335: The Sin of These Families Chapter 1336: Gong Gong Escapes Chapter 1337: Gong Gong’s Counterattack Chapter 1338: Aggressive Sword Move Chapter 1339: Snakes Become Dragons Chapter 1340: Shock the Group with the Sword Chapter 1341: Fight the Group of Devil Chapter 1342: The Cold Sword Light Chapter 1343: Accomplishment of Embryos of Dao Chapter 1344: Strength Breaks All Chapter 1345: A Hysterical Rout Chapter 1346: Priest Mu Gives Magic Pills Chapter 1347: Force to Sell Chapter 1348: Reasons and Causes, and the Netherworld Chapter 1349: Being Trapped in Heaven Chapter 1350: The Plan and the Despair Chapter 1351: Wuzhi Qi’s Hair Chapter 1352: A Sword in the Heart Chapter 1353: Make it Personal Chapter 1354: No Choice Chapter 1355: Slaughter A God Like Killing A Dog Chapter 1356: Spirit Creatures Attack Chapter 1357: Yao Mountain People Kill Spirit Creatures Chapter 1358: Wuzhi Qi Surrenders Chapter 1359: Breaking The Last Gate Chapter 1360: Supreme Treasures Choose Their Owner Chapter 1361: The Order of Killing Chapter 1362: Organize the Army, Prepare for the War Chapter 1363: Attack At Night Chapter 1364: The Sun Shining In the Sky Chapter 1365: Assassinate Si Wen Ming Chapter 1366: All His Treasures? Chapter 1367: What Happened in Pu Ban City Chapter 1368: Levying With A Good Reason Chapter 1369: The Leader of Suiren Family Chapter 1370: The Leader of Gong Sun Family Chapter 1371: Go Down With the Ship Chapter 1372: Sworn Enemy Chapter 1373: Whose Standpoint Chapter 1374: This is Personal Chapter 1375: Treacherous Undercurrent Chapter 1376: Kick Out of the Court Chapter 1377: A Strong Force Encircles The City Chapter 1378: Slave-Hunting Army Chapter 1379: Virus Attack Chapter 1380: The Moves of the Non-Humankind Chapter 1381: The Power of the Disease God Chapter 1382: Damn Guides Chapter 1383: Men of Sacrifice Chapter 1384: Blood Moon Scouts Chapter 1385: Solid Evidence Chapter 1386: An Opportunity to Make Money Chapter 1387: Hurt Their Ancestors Chapter 1388: A Terrifying Deal Chapter 1389: A Written Complaint Chapter 1390: A Bad Situation Chapter 1391: The Anger of Marquises and Earls Chapter 1392: The Anger of the Emperor Chapter 1393: Cut the Knot Chapter 1394: The Formation Changed Chapter 1395: Dig Through Chapter 1396: Intimidating, Fighting Chapter 1397: Prepare for the War, Prepare for the War Chapter 1398: Limited Killing Chapter 1399: Unhurried Chapter 1400: Make Up for Their Errors Chapter 1401: For What Purpose Chapter 1402: Perfect Offense and Defense Chapter 1403: Facing Fan Hai Chapter 1404: A Woman’s Hatred Chapter 1405: Fan Gu Chapter 1406: The Shame of A Sword Strike Chapter 1407: The Non-humankind’s Sincerity Chapter 1408: The Same Master Shifu Chapter 1409: White Lotus Altar Chapter 1410: A Messy Start Chapter 1411: Feel Each Other Out Chapter 1412: Ao Hao Fails Chapter 1413: Suppress the Spirit Beast with the Cauldron Chapter 1414: Yu Clan’s Aphorism Chapter 1415: Fight Together Chapter 1416: The Glorious Domination Chapter 1417: The City of Domination Chapter 1418: The Domination Legion Chapter 1419: No War in Liang Zhu City Chapter 1420: Enemy At Liang Zhu City Chapter 1421: Dangerous People Coming in Chapter 1422: Poisoned Tea Chapter 1423: Occupying the Nest Chapter 1424: Meeting by Chance Chapter 1425: Walking into the Trap Chapter 1426: Swim With the Current Chapter 1427: The Highest Conference Hall Chapter 1428: Force on Entrance Chapter 1429: Stepping into Liang Zhu City Chapter 1430: Burn Liang Zhu City Chapter 1431: Countless Captives Chapter 1432: Terrifying Weapon Chapter 1433: Kill Him Together Chapter 1434: Destructive Slaughter Chapter 1435: Fall One After Another Chapter 1436: Ever-changing Chapter 1437: Polo Do Changed Chapter 1438: The Hidden Worry of Destruction Chapter 1439: Immortal Spirit Chapter 1440: Great Liberty Arrived Chapter 1441: Earn Natural Award Chapter 1442: Invite them to the City Chapter 1443: Great Liberty Dies Chapter 1444: The Great Dao of True Water Chapter 1445: Full-Scale Assault Chapter 1446: Wrangling Chapter 1447: Yemo Luoye’s Analysis Chapter 1448: With A Dilemma Chapter 1449: Dim Glory Chapter 1450: Leave When It’s Finished Chapter 1451: A Shaking Bad News Chapter 1452: Reverse the Situation Chapter 1453: A Fair Covenant Chapter 1454: A Secret Agreement Chapter 1455: Liang Zhi in Chaos Chapter 1456: Secret Discussion Chapter 1457: Escape Alone Chapter 1458: Break the Weapon With the Sword Chapter 1459: Destruction and Thunder Trial Chapter 1460: Meeting Chi You Again Chapter 1461: The Scouts are Here Chapter 1462: Sun and Moon Knights Chapter 1463: First Fight Against The Sun and Moon Knights Chapter 1464: True Strong Enemy Chapter 1465: Maul Shayi Heavily Chapter 1466: A Chance for a Breakthrough Chapter 1467: A Man Shaped Sun Chapter 1468: Joyful Chapter 1469: Demand An Exorbitant Price Chapter 1470: Break the City with One Strike Chapter 1471: A Sleepless Night Chapter 1472: Pan Gu Mother Land Chapter 1473: Natural Reward Descends Again Chapter 1474: Gaze At the World Chapter 1475: Reforge the Treasures Chapter 1476: Slaughtering, Challenging Chapter 1477: Gathering the Light, Launching a Strike Chapter 1478: The Sun and Moon Samsara Chapter 1479: Pan Yu Genesis Chapter 1480: One-eyed Primordial Spirit Chapter 1481: Race Difference Chapter 1482: Inhuman Beating Chapter 1483: Sad Captives Chapter 1484: Divine Commanders and Warriors Chapter 1485: The World’s Edict Chapter 1486: The Proud Ones, the Frustrated Ones Chapter 1487: The Power of a Divine Emperor Chapter 1488: They Only Follow Strength Chapter 1489: Passionate Dragons and Phoenixes Chapter 1490: Three Emperors Swallowed Two Species Chapter 1491: A Sacred Contract Chapter 1492: The Right to Bargain Chapter 1493: Failed to Negotiate Chapter 1494: Dragons Cry Chapter 1495: Nourish Them with Dragon Blood Chapter 1496: Ao Bai Chapter 1497: Someone with Real Wisdom Chapter 1498: The Army Marched to the Heaven Chapter 1499: The Divine Sun Palace Chapter 1500: Control the Heaven Chapter 1501: The Heaven and Earth Divine Tower Chapter 1502: Appoint Ministers Chapter 1503: All Followers Get Promotion Chapter 1504: Fuso Staff Chapter 1505: The Essence of the Sun Chapter 1506: Crow Warriors of the Sun Chapter 1507: The Anger of Priest Mu Chapter 1508: Bygones Chapter 1509: Be Frustrated Chapter 1510: Crow Warriors Sword Formation Chapter 1511: Priest Hua’s Destiny Chapter 1512: Proud Dragons, Arrogant Phoenixes Chapter 1513: Release Their Full Power Chapter 1514: The God of Rain Chapter 1515: The Great Battle Chapter 1516: Seek Their Dooms Chapter 1517: Muffled Thunder Chapter 1518: Horrifying Chapter 1519: Golden Bombs Wipe Out the Devils Chapter 1520: Priest Mu Arrives Again Chapter 1521: Pure Sun Sword Formation for Extermination Chapter 1522: Hesitating Chapter 1523: Harmonization Chapter 1524: Priest Mu's Promise Chapter 1525: Ji Hao’s confusion Chapter 1526: A Lot of Work Chapter 1527: The Power of ‘Blood Crown Chapter 1528: Fight Through Space Chapter 1529: Netherworld Priest Made a Move Chapter 1530: Change Directions Chapter 1531: Powerful Human Beings Chapter 1532: Yawing Chapter 1533: The Negotiation Between Worlds Chapter 1534: I Want Nine Cauldrons Chapter 1535: All Souls Creation Cauldron Chapter 1536: Formulate A Plan Chapter 1537: In A Big Way Chapter 1538: Intense Preparation Chapter 1539: Leave For Pan Heng World Chapter 1540: In the Sun World Chapter 1541: ‘Welcoming’ Pan Heng Chapter 1542: The Outpost Fort Chapter 1543: Brotherhood Chapter 1544: The Power of Gold Crows Chapter 1545: Blood Crown Descends Chapter 1546: Brutal Invasion Chapter 1547: Pan Heng Catastrophe Chapter 1548: Merits Strike Chapter 1549: We Are Destined to Meet Each Other Chapter 1550: Giant Kui’s Insistence Chapter 1551: Pan Heng’s Eight Hundred Guards Chapter 1552: Blood Crown’s Aggressiveness Chapter 1553: A Confrontation of Dao Chapter 1554: Life and Destruction Chapter 1555: Harvest Lives Chapter 1556: Family Test Chapter 1557: The Main Goal Chapter 1558: Seeing Samsara Again Chapter 1559: Pan Heng Green Ancestor Chapter 1560: Kill Pan Heng Chapter 1561: The Story of Pan Heng Chapter 1562: The Chaos Spirit Milk Chapter 1563: The Ninth Turn of the Cultivation Method Chapter 1564: True Pan Gu Boby Chapter 1565: The Sealing Place Chapter 1566: Dead Giant Vine Chapter 1567: Make A Painstaking Investigation Chapter 1568: Facing Pan Heng Chapter 1569: Shocked Chapter 1570: Failed Negotiation Chapter 1571: Natural Suppression Chapter 1572: Finish It With the Axe Chapter 1573: The Quality of the Evil Being Chapter 1574: Be Greatly Shocked Chapter 1575: Share the Interests Chapter 1576: Conquering Chapter 1577: Expelling Chapter 1578: Watching the Fight Chapter 1579: The Strike of Destruction Chapter 1580: Injure Priest Hua severely Chapter 1581: Nine Suns Shine in the Sky Chapter 1582: Nothing But Interests Chapter 1583: Chime In Easily Chapter 1584: Supreme Treasure of Great Dao Chapter 1585: Seal the World Chapter 1586: The great Dao of Quietus Chapter 1587: Your Dao is My Dao Chapter 1588: The Quietus of Gold Crow Chapter 1589: Half A World Chapter 1590: Kill the Enemies and Return Chapter 1591: Hunt in the Chaos Chapter 1592: Fought Both of Them Chapter 1593: Under the Guidance of a Famous Shifu Chapter 1594: A Slap Chapter 1595: Shake People’s Hearts with Money Chapter 1596: Break the Sky with a Hand Chapter 1597: Yu Man Chapter 1598: The Right Dao Chapter 1599: Shaped Like A Beast Chapter 1600: Slaughter, Deracinate Chapter 1601: Leading A Sect Alone Chapter 1602: Destroy the Wild One Chapter 1603: Yemo Tian Changes Chapter 1604: Yu Huo Descends Chapter 1605: Yu Huo’s greed Chapter 1606: A Sudden Intent of Killing Chapter 1607: A Disaster of Soul Chapter 1608: All Imprisoned Chapter 1609: A Bloody Surprise Strike Chapter 1610: The Face of His Chapter 1611: Unsealed Wuzhi Qi Chapter 1612: What Happened in Those Years Chapter 1613: Zhu Rong’s Warning Chapter 1614: Throwing Himself into A Trap Chapter 1615: The Truth of Dao Chapter 1616: The Wonderful Natural Fortune Chapter 1617: Pan Yu's Brain Chapter 1618: Emperor Shun Falling into the Enemy’s Hands Chapter 1619: Handing Over the Crown Chapter 1620: The New Emperor Chapter 1621: Great Ceremony Chapter 1622: Aid Chapter 1623: Trap and Capture Chapter 1624: Break Chapter 1625: Talking About Qualification Chapter 1626: Shameless Ji Xia Chapter 1627: The Real Intention is Revealed in the End Chapter 1628: At the End of His Wits Chapter 1629: The New Emperor Ascends to the Throne Chapter 1630: Wrong Orders Chapter 1631: Tear the Humankind Chapter 1632: Parting Ways Chapter 1633: Ridiculous Emperor Xun Chapter 1634: Punish Chapter 1635: Encircle Yao Mountain City Chapter 1636: Beat Them to Death Chapter 1637: Starting the War Chapter 1638: He Doesn’t Care About Casualties Chapter 1639: Suffer Losses Chapter 1640: This Is Murder Chapter 1641: The Army Collapses Chapter 1642: All Evils Chapter 1643: Two Devils Chapter 1644: Devouring, Swallowing Chapter 1645: Disunited Chapter 1646: Migrating Chapter 1647: Take the Power Away Chapter 1648: Extremely Cold Fear Chapter 1649: Original Devil Seed Chapter 1650: The Beginning of Devil Chapter 1651: The Great Dao of Destruction Chapter 1652: A Body of Destruction Chapter 1653: Return As Fast As Possible Chapter 1654: Outside the Sun World Chapter 1655: In the Flames of War Chapter 1656: Facing Emperor Xun Chapter 1657: Chi You Army Chapter 1658: No Negotiation Chapter 1659: Freed Chi You Chapter 1660: Chi You’s Confusion Chapter 1661: Shake Chi You with Fists Chapter 1662: Pan Xi’s Body Chapter 1663: A Difficult Opponent Chapter 1664: The Warriors from All Over the World Chapter 1665: The Sad Melody of Huaxu Family Chapter 1666: Family Inheritance Chapter 1667: Encounter with the Devil Chapter 1668: Know the Weaknesses Clearly Chapter 1669: Original Devil Chapter 1670: An Ancient Secret Chapter 1671: Human Beings Are Cages Chapter 1672: Bane Chapter 1673: Cut the Devil Chapter 1674: Original Devil Scripture Chapter 1675: Devil-breaking True Spell Chapter 1676: Raise A Devil Chapter 1677: The Alliance of Devils Chapter 1678: Dispel the Dark Clouds Chapter 1679: The Huaxu Army Chapter 1680: The Original Eight Magic of the Devil Chapter 1681: Converting Spirit Blood Chapter 1682: Original Devil Spirit Chapter 1683: The Rising Devil Fire Chapter 1684: Human Extermination Plan Chapter 1685: Collecting Weapons from the World Chapter 1686: The Devil of Chu Wu Clan Chapter 1687: Turning into Devils Chapter 1688: First Encounter With the Devil-kind Chapter 1689: Comparable with Supreme Magi Chapter 1690: A Terrifying Power Chapter 1691: Ji Hao Retreats Chapter 1692: The Nine Caldrons Are Almost Forged Chapter 1693: Supreme Treasure of Dao Chapter 1694: The Gift from Spirit Wa Chapter 1695: Extreme Creation Chapter 1696: The Great Dao Millstone Chapter 1697: Offer the World to It Chapter 1698: Arrive Across Space Chapter 1699: Pan Yu world Chapter 1700: Follow Chapter 1701: Arriving One After Another Chapter 1702: Bullying Together Chapter 1703: Someone Owes Spirit Wa A Favor Chapter 1704: A Hurting Favor Chapter 1705: Zhu Rong Rises to the Heaven Chapter 1706: Spirit Wa Gives Divine Edicts Chapter 1707: Ji Hao’s Giant Trap Chapter 1708: Priest Hua and Priest Mu Accuse Chapter 1709: Fight Spirit Hua and Spirit Mu Again Chapter 1710: Break Silence Chapter 1711: Die One After Another Chapter 1712: Treasures Everywhere Chapter 1713: The Sword Realm in Heaven Chapter 1714: The Power of Six-billion, Four-Hundred and Eighty years Chapter 1715: The Casualties Are Heavy Chapter 1716: All Clones Merging Back Chapter 1717: Intrude Into Heaven Chapter 1718: The God of Wind, the God of Rain Chapter 1719: Endless Rain Chapter 1720: Giant Rock Falling From Sky Chapter 1721: Disturbed Magnetic Force Chapter 1722: Numerous Casualties Chapter 1723: Natural Rewards Power Falling Like Rain Chapter 1724: Arrogant Challenge Chapter 1725: Interesting Sidelights of the War Chapter 1726: Kill Mingmo Chapter 1727: Gathering Armies Chapter 1728: Chose A Battleground Chapter 1729: Treacherous Messenger Chapter 1730: The Inner Concern of the Non-humankind Chapter 1731: Endless Greediness Chapter 1732: Despairing Infertility Chapter 1733: Lowly Yu Meng Chapter 1734: Bloody Dignity Chapter 1735: A Banquet in Liang Zhu City Chapter 1736: Stiff Hierarchy Chapter 1737: What He Saw, What He Heard Chapter 1738: Borrow A Nest, Lay An Egg Chapter 1739: Secret Code of Law Chapter 1740: The Power of Magus Curse Chapter 1741: Nailhead Seven Arrow Book Chapter 1742: Curse Him to Death in Public Chapter 1743: Curse Them to Death In A Row Chapter 1744: Disturbed Poison Chapter 1745: A Cold Sword Light Chapter 1746: The Power of Sword Realm Chapter 1747: Besieged Circle Upon Circle Chapter 1748: Slaughtering in the Turmoil of War Chapter 1749: The Massacre Continues Chapter 1750: Worsening Situation Chapter 1751: Centaurs, Assault Chapter 1752: The Disturbed Situation Spreads Chapter 1753: Scramble Chapter 1754: Sky Devils Dancing in the Sky Chapter 1755: Being Forced to Leave Chapter 1756: Heart Fight Chapter 1757: Surging Undercurrents Chapter 1758: More Unexpected Changes Chapter 1759: The Punitive War Chapter 1760: Xiong Shan Chapter 1761: Underestimate the Enemy Chapter 1762: The Clan’s Disaster Chapter 1763: Warning Signals of Approaching Enemy Forces Are Seen on All Sides Chapter 1764: Dragon-slaying Magic Chapter 1765: Dumbfounded Chapter 1766: The Sad Melody of Dragons Chapter 1767: The Cauldron Appears in the City Chapter 1768: The Supernatural Phenomenon Created by the Cauldron Chapter 1769: The Cauldron Suppresses Chapter 1770: Incomparably Powerful Chapter 1771: The Cauldron Creates Marvellous Weapons Chapter 1772: Offer the Souls to the Cauldron Chapter 1773: Go His Own Way Chapter 1774: The Muddy Water is Deep Chapter 1775: Teach Him a Lesson Chapter 1776: The Difficulties of Transformation Chapter 1777: Colony Alliance Chapter 1778: An Envoy From the Humankind Chapter 1779: Praying and Sanctification Chapter 1780: Emperor Xun’s Confidence Chapter 1781: The Power of Divine Emperors Chapter 1782: Injure Ao Bai Severely Chapter 1783: Dragon Mother Blood Blade Chapter 1784: The Dragon Ancestor had……Nine Sons? Chapter 1785: Shixin, Shigu, Shisui Chapter 1786: Chaos Chapter 1787: The Lacerated Dragon-kind Chapter 1788: Disagree Chapter 1789: Ao Bai Was Defeated Chapter 1790: Priests’ Treasure Chapter 1791: Be Careful About the Three ‘Peng’ Chapter 1792: The Second Cauldron Chapter 1793: Activate the Secret Magic Chapter 1794: Yu Meng Became A Saint Chapter 1795: Stimulating Chapter 1796: Pan Gu Life and Death Seal Chapter 1797: Gains And Losses Chapter 1798: Dragon Mother Chapter 1799: Dragon Mother’s Power Chapter 1800: Fall Back Chapter 1801: Dragon and Devil Together Chapter 1802: Dragon Mother’s Story Chapter 1803: Deep In the Chaos Chapter 1804: The Jade Board With A Priest Sealed in It Chapter 1805: A Man Who Lived for Booze And Meat Chapter 1806: Tong Jiong’s Three Treasures Chapter 1807: The Three ‘Pengs’ Story Chapter 1808: Tong Jiong’s Guess Chapter 1809: The Non-humankind Dispatches Troops Chapter 1810: Associate With the Evils Chapter 1811: Everyone Has A Plan Chapter 1812: Shocking Encounter Chapter 1813: Dragon Mother’s Old Friends Chapter 1814: Lazy Tong Jiong Chapter 1815: Priest Sadness Chapter 1816: Priest Sadness Cries Chapter 1817: Besieged by Three Chapter 1818: Tong Jiong’s Suggestion Chapter 1819: Heaven Master Tong Jiong Chapter 1820: Free Tong Jiong Chapter 1821: All Draw Back Chapter 1822: Suddenly Turn Hostile Chapter 1823: The Evil One Chapter 1824: Peel It off from the Great Dao Chapter 1825: Creating the Formation Chapter 1826: Pre-world Magnetic Life and Death Chapter 1827: Dragon Mother Returns Chapter 1828: First Try Chapter 1829: Cut the Treasure Chapter 1830: The Sword Lights Break the Space Chapter 1831: Shock Dragon Mother with the Sword Chapter 1832: The Armies Reach Yao Mountain City Chapter 1833: Supreme Dragon Chapter 1834: Guards Chapter 1835: Evil Yu Yu’s Warning Chapter 1836: The Beginning of Slaughter Chapter 1837: Seeking Their Doom Chapter 1838: Yu Meng Visits Chapter 1839: Yu Meng’s Suggestion Chapter 1840: Tentative Attack Chapter 1841: Seal the Camp Chapter 1842: Emperor Xun’s Awareness Chapter 1843: Dragon Mother Comes Back Chapter 1844: The Three Friends From Mount Skeleton Chapter 1845: A Discussion About ‘Commanders’ Battle’ Chapter 1846: Tit For Tat Chapter 1847: The Evil and the Devil Against Each Other Chapter 1848: Ji Hao Watches the Fight Chapter 1849: Fight to Death Chapter 1850: Blacklist Chapter 1851: Killing Each Other Chapter 1852: Borrow A Knife, Butcher the Devils Chapter 1853: Xing Tian Cuts the Devil Chapter 1854: Kill the Devil Together Chapter 1855: Wild Xing Tian Chapter 1856: Keep Quite Out of Fear Chapter 1857: The Devil Moves All Living Beings Chapter 1858: The Three ‘Pengs’ Against The Original Devil Chapter 1859: Old Stories Chapter 1860: Priest Yun Talk to the Devil Chapter 1861: Priest Yun Takes An Action Chapter 1862: Tusks Chapter 1863: Efforts Chapter 1864: The Lost Holy Blood Chapter 1865: The Suns and Moons Rise Together Chapter 1866: The Cauldrons Guard the World Chapter 1867: Yu Yu’s Talisman Chapter 1868: Trapped Saints Chapter 1869: Raise the Cauldrons Chapter 1870: The Three ‘Pengs’ Make a Surprise Attack Chapter 1871: Dragon Mother Suddenly Attacks Chapter 1872: Monsters Chapter 1873: With Up with A Start Chapter 1874: Eat Their Words Chapter 1875: Twist the great Dao Chapter 1876: Share A Bitter Hatred of the Enemy Chapter 1877: All Make Efforts Chapter 1878: Pan Yu Chapter 1879: A Debt Needs to be Paid Chapter 1880: Pray Together Chapter 1881: The Great Xia of the Humankind Chapter 1882: The Masters Trap Themselves Chapter 1883: Pan Yu’s Fierce Power Chapter 1884: Suck Chapter 1885: Join Hands in Desperation Chapter 1886: No Solution Chapter 1887: Great Sword Chapter 1888: Die Here Chapter 1889: Consumption Chapter 1890: Nothing Worse then Death Chapter 1891: Together Chapter 1892: Netherworld Priest Fights Chapter 1893: The Eighteen Hells Chapter 1894: Wildly Beating Gongs and Drums Chapter 1895: Reforge the Jade Disc Chapter 1896: The Request of the Mysterious Man Chapter 1897: Unexpected Twist Chapter 1898: Powerful Enemy Chapter 1899: Fix the Dao Chapter 1900: The Final Strike Chapter 1901: Go on A Long Journey Category:Chapters Category:Summary